Normajean
Normajean (Japanese: ノブコ Nobuko) is a character of the day who appeared in The Brockster Is In!. She is the final character of the day to appear in the . Normajean works at a Pokémon Day Care as an apprentice and was in charge of caring for several Baby Pokémon while traveling on a ship that was headed towards Twinleaf Town. The Pokémon she was caring for were , , , , , , and . The Pokémon Normajean was caring for wandered off while travelling on the ship, towards and , while Normajean was worriedly looking for them. She then introduced herself to the group. She was ecstatic when she found out that was a , because she works at a Day Care. Later on, a group of found their way onto the ship, due to stealing their treasured bottle cap. The Tentacruel attacked anyone near them; several Pokémon, including Normajean's Pokémon, became ed by the Tentacruel. Brock then took care of them, since there was no Nurse Joy on board. Brock, with the help of his friends, tried different methods to try to heal the sick Pokémon but was unsuccessful. Suddenly, Brock's evolved into a and used to heal Normajean's Pokémon. After this, Normajean expressed her gratitude to Brock for saving the Pokémon. Pokémon Taken care of first appeared on the ship heading towards Twinleaf Town, meeting Ash and his friends. When a group of started to attack the ship and the Pokémon on it, Pichu tried to protect Normajean and the other Pokémon, by using , but ended up getting poisoned by the Tentacruel as well. It and the rest of the poisoned Pokémon came under Brock's care while on board. Brock tried many methods to try to cure the sick Pokémon, but to no avail. After Brock's evolved into a , she used to finally cure Pichu of its poisoned status. Pichu's only known move is .}} against a bunch of attacking the ship, but became poisoned as well. Cleffa's only known move is .}} against a bunch of attacking the ship, but became poisoned as well. Igglybuff's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon under Normajean's care. It used against a bunch of attacking the ship, but became poisoned as well. Teddiursa's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon under Normajean's care. It used against a bunch of attacking the ship, but became poisoned as well. Azurill's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon under Normajean's care. She used against a bunch of attacking the ship, but became poisoned as well. Smoochum's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon under Normajean's care. It used to deflect 's when they were attacking the ship, but became poisoned as well. Wynaut's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Annina Braunmiller |ja=斎藤千和 Chiwa Saitō |en=Suzy Myers |fi=Ella Pyhältö |no=Anine Kruse |es_la=Lety Amezcua |pt_br=Priscila Ferreira |es_eu=Cristina Yuste}} Trivia * Normajean shares some similarities with . ** Both have jobs taking care of other people's Pokémon and the Pokémon they were in charge of got injured and then . ** Also, helped these Pokémon recover. ** They are also the final characters of the day of their respective series. Category:Sinnoh characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters fr:Amandine it:Normajean ja:ノブコ